Samurai Ifrit (BeyWarrior)
Samurai Ifrit is an BeyWarrior, part of the 2012-2013 BeyWarriors toyline. As its name suggests, it is based on the Beybattle Top: Samurai Ifrit W145CF and will be released at international marketplaces in fall of 2013 for an MSRP of $9.99. Head As a BeyWarrior, Samurai Ifrit is richly reminiscent towards the Spirit of the Beybattle Top: Samurai Ifrit W145CF. While compared to the head of the latter, the Head is very much the same in terms of design. Harboring bright-yellow horns of an Ifrit, the samurai helmet detail, as well as menacing, bright-yellow eyes. The only differences however, are a few modifications to details such as a redesigned mouth-piece; but the major difference lies in colour: the Spirit's is a hot scarlet, while the Head is a grey. Arms Samurai Ifrit's Arms are bent, showing off the pure and wholesome muscles of the demon warrior. Grey in colour, each arm has a different mold for their respective hand. Samurai Ifrit's left arm ends with an open hand; exposing the sharp-nails of the demon. On the other hand, its right arms has its hand holding its signature blazing katana. Compared to its Spirit, this katana is quite smaller; resembling more of a blade than an actual Japanese sword. Despite this, the katana is mainly grey with a medium-sized hold while the blazes are of a bright-red, with the flames causing it to curve. Torso The Torso of Samurai Ifrit acts as the main hub; being what every-other piece connects to. Composed in two parts, the first (the actual torso) emulates the bulky armour of the samurai; with designs in the like of shoulder-pads, yellow and orange blazes and a blue belt. Along with a small triangular design at its chest, it is a dark-red that later leads to the second part of this piece; the "Beyblade". Though not an actual Beyblade, each Torso features a Beyblade-like top molded with it. A red buckle from the Torso holds the top around. While this top is a silver with some designs on it, another red-piece lies beneath of the whole Torso which is what the Tip connects to. Also, a ripcord is inserted into Samurai Ifrit that upon insertion, shall be revved-up multiple times for increased speed and strength; subsequently spun into the fight. Tip For BeyWarriors, the Tip is what provides the movement for the whole BeyWarriors; with the other pieces used either for offensive or defensive tactics. Samurai Ifrit's Top however, is a solid orange and has a flat surface; which in the actual Beyblade toys, flat-surfaces are ideal for Attack-Types. Considering how Samurai Ifrit W145CF is in a class of Attack, this is perfect for the BeyWarrior to emulate. Theoretically, this should cause Samurai Ifrit to move at fast speeds on the Octagon Showdown Set. Other Versions *'Samurai Ifrit Octagon Showdown Ver.' - Redeco compromised of a red Head with orange horns, red arms, grey Torso and a bright-yellow Tip. Exclusive to the Octagon Showdown Set. Gallery BeyWarriorAnatomy.jpg|Anatomy of Samurai Ifrit. SamuraiIfritBeyWarriorPackaging.png|Packaging. Category:BeyWarriors Category:Hasbro